Mika and Yuu: Vampire Bite
by Channery
Summary: The story starts off at the beginning of chapter 36 of the Manga, Seraph of The End/Owari no Seraph. All Dialogue in the first chapter of this Fanfic is credited towards the Author Kagami Takaya, along with the fans who translated it to English. I don't own any of these characters or the story!


An eye for an eye

*Publishers Note: The story starts off at the beginning of chapter 36 of the Manga, Seraph of The End/Owari no Seraph.

All Dialogue in the first chapter of this Fanfic is credited towards the Author Kagami Takaya, along with the fans who translated it to English. I don't own any of these characters or the story!

That being said, I added inward thoughts and additional dialogue to the characters to give the story the depth and feeling I believe that Mika and Yuu felt I decided not to go full Yaoi with this story. I love the relationship between Mika and Yuu with a passion! But I don't believe their relationship to be a sexual one. So I kept it light :) Sorry to disappoint whoever wanted 2 teenage boys to have at it.

Lastly, the remaining story after chapter one is just a depiction of a possible outcome I as a fan girl could see happening. Doesn't mean it will, but in my own fantasy world I would love it! So here we go!

 **Chapter 1:**

Yuu stirred in his sleep as Mika watched him from the other side of the room. Refusing to drink human blood was tearing him apart. And he stood on the razors edge of sanity. Each beat of his heart was agony. Like a knife stabbing him over and over. The wounds in his back and chest weren't healing. _Damn those humans!_ His blood continued to pour from his wounds, making his shiver with cold even as sweat beaded his forehead. "I'm not going to last much longer..." Mika muttered to himself. _I should have drank the child..._

If he died before Yuu woke... "Yuu," He said. "Please wake up!" Mika's breathing was growing more shallow, ragged, each inhalation was painful. "There's so much I need to tell you...before I die..."

 **In Yuu's Mind:** "One of your family members in here." Said Asuramaru. Automatically, Yuu thought only of one person. _Mika!_

Yuu's eyes shot open. He was looking at the ceiling of a crumbling building. _Huh? What happened? Where am I? Is Mika here?_ Yuu turned towards the sound of panting. There he was! Mika's back was turned as he sat in a dark corner. His cape was stained with crimson. _He's injured?_ "Mika?" Yuu called out to him. "are you Mika?" Mika froze, slowly turning his head towards him in a predatory way. Chills skittered up Yuu's back. "Blood..." Mika muttered and he stood to face him. Yuu stood as well. "Huh? Mika? What are you-" "Blood...human..." "huh?" Mika charged him. Even with his injuries, his speed was mind boggling. "Blood! I want blood!" Mika Yelled, grabbing at Yuu to take him down. "Let me drink your blood!" "What?" Yuu tried to dodge him, but Mika managed to grab onto his arm. Hard! "Mika! Its me!" Don't you recognize me?!" "Don't resist human!" Mika threw him to the ground. Sprawling, Yuu gaped at him. His pupils were the size of a pinprick. The usual sky blue of his eyes looked murky and dark. Mika was losing it...But why? What had caused this? His Injuries? What had those filthy vampires done to him?

Mika was aware of what was happening, but he could no longer control his actions. His desire for blood was so strong, it overwhelmed the tattered remains of his humanity. He could smell the blood. Could hear it racing through Yuu's veins. His fangs throbbed in his mouth so painfully it felt like his face had been kicked in. His throat burned as if he had swallowed acid. "Aaaah! It hurts!" Mika bellowed. "it really hurts!" He looked at Yuu sprawled on the ground. So vulnerable. His eyes full of delightful fear. But he could see that Yuu had no intention of defending himself. Dammit _Yuu...Stop me!_ Maybe if Yuu called him a monster and fought him, he could keep from drinking. But he didn't. Yuu just gaped at him as his heart raced. Mika stalked closer. "I cant take it anymore...let me drink your blood!"

"Do you...really wanna drink my blood that badly?" Yuu asked. Mika was coming closer, but he saw his hesitation. Could see the turmoil he was battling inside of him. He knew that Mika didn't truly want to do this. But for him to lose control this way? He must have been starving for some time. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Mika bellowed to the ceiling, clutching his skull so hard he thought it would crack. He needed blood. Yuu knew this. Mika's agony was so palpable he could feel it. This was the last of his family. He had seen Mika suffer too much already to let him suffer now. If he needed blood that badly, then Yuu would give it willingly...

"Just drink..." Yuu whispered. Mika dropped his hands to look at Yuu. He was sweating even more now, his eyes dilating as he tried to comprehend Yuu's words. "if it really hurts..." Mika pounced on him, pinning his shoulders to the groundand straddling his hips to cage him in. As if Yuu would try to fight him off. Sadness mixed with happiness over Mika filled him. His heart was breaking because it was his fault that Mika had become a vampire, but he was happy to help him in any way possible. _Its the least I could do for leaving him to this fate..._

"Mika..."Yuu whispered in his ear. He could feel his hot breath inches from his neck. "I'm sorry..."

Mika Paused just above Yuu's fluttering pulse point when he felt Yuu's hand on his nape. Mika tensed, half expecting to feel a blade against his skin. _Nothing less than I deserve..._ But Yuu said, "I'm sorry for leaving you all alone." _I'm about to drink your blood, and you're the one apologizing?!_ Mika became furious. Not only with himself, but also at Yuu for offering himself up. _Yuu never would allow a vampire to bite him! He'd be disgusted!_ Mika rose up to look an him. Yuu's eyes were so clear. Two piercing green emeralds boring into his soul. So full of acceptance...

Mika's haze of blood lust began to clear then, and he flung himself off of Yuu with haste. He stumbled before his sat on the other side of the room. "What did I do?..." Mika whispered, mainly to himself. The pain in his body continued to grow, but at least his mind was clear enough now to control himself once again.

Mika's breathing was growing more and more ragged with each exhalation. He was slumped over on the other side of the room now. Somehow Mika had held back, but why? He could see the sweat dripping down Mika's face, and the bloodstain in his chest growing as he continued to bleed out. _He's not healing on his own!_ The look on Mika's face...agony, confusion... "Does it really hurt that badly when you don't drink blood?" _Mika must have obtained for a while if that was the case._ Mika didn't respond. He only grit his teeth and his entire body trembled. "Its my fault," Yuu said. "For leaving you." "No," said Mika through gasping breaths "It wasn't like this before!" Fear skittered through Yuu and Mika cried out in pain. "Mika!" on hands and knees Yuu started towards him, But Mika held out a shaky hand towards him. "Yuu...stay back." Yuu paused in his advance. "I don't want...to drink your blood." Yuu was confused. His closest friend was sitting before him, obviously in so much pain, but Mika refused to ease it. _Why is he holding back? For my sake?_ His heart clenched at the thought. Mika was still the same. Shouldering all the burden, just to protect his friend. Vampire or not, he was still Mika. And this time, Yuu was going to help him! He started crawling towards him again. "But Mika, it hurts when you don't drink blood! Right?" "I don't care if I hurt!" Mika studied to floor. "I just want to talk to you, more than anything."

Mika felt Yuu's hands on his shoulders. The contact was painful, but he welcomed it. The physical pain was nothing compared to the pain of his hunger. In fact, he craved Yuu's touch almost as much as he craved blood. "You don't have to explain anything!" Yuu yelled at him. He firmly shook Mika's shoulders, getting him to look up at him. "You're on the verge of dying! How can I help your pain?!" When Mika didn't respond, Yuu shook him again. But there was nothing he could say to Yuu. The only way to heal was to drink blood. And since Kruls blood no longer sated his thirst, it had to be human blood. Which he decided wasn't an option. No matter how much he needed it. Mika would die here. And he could die happily knowing he got to see Yuu again. Now he just had to talk to him about his situation... "Will drinking my blood help you? Will it help you heal?!" Yuu's voice and the expression on his face was full of fear. Mika didn't sense fear when he was pinning him down, about to drink his blood. But now Yuu's face was stricken with it. Yuu yanked at his shirt collar, exposing his vulnerable neck to him. _Idiot!_ "Common!" Yuu begged. "Drink my blood!" Mika's gaze fixated on Yuu's neck. His skin looked so inviting, the sight of that pulse was mesmerizing... _NO!_ Mika studied the floor again, trying to fight off the growing haze of blood lust once more. "don't be like that Yuu," he said. "i wont...be able to resist..." He's rather die than become a monster. Especially in front of Yuu.

Mika wasn't looking at him. Was hardly responding! Frustration welled. He wasn't taking what was willingly being offered! Yuu didn't know what to do. "Please Mika! Tell me how I can save you!" He pleaded. Desperate for some kind of reaction. He shook him hard. "Yuu!." Mika was getting angry. Yuu knew he was probably hurting him, but he needed Mika to listen to reason. Looking down at Mika gritting his teeth in pain, his own ire grew. Did Mika bring him here just so he could watch him suffer? Mika always thought his own choices were best. But he was tired of Mika sacrificing himself for Yuu's sake. If this kept happening, if he lost Mika again, his soul might finally break. Yuu sunk to his knees. "After all these years," Yuu said "We finally can see each other.." Then he slammed his fist to the ground, getting Mika to look at him once more. "And now that we're here, I have to watch you die again?!" Mika flushed with guilt. "Yuu..." he finally said. "I've never drank human blood before." _Huh? After all these years?_ "If I drank human blood," Mika continued "I would be become a full, never aging vampire..."

Yuu stared for long moments, trying to make sense of his words. "wait..." Yuu said, "so you're saying if you drink my blood, you wont die?" Mika didn't respond. _Whats he trying to get at now?_ "Hey Mika, cant you just accept a little? For my sake?" "I don't want to." As much as he wanted Yuu's blood, he wanted his friendship more. Drinking his blood would be like the ultimate betrayal. "You must accept it!" Yuu yelled. "I said I didn't want to!" Mika yelled back." Why was Yuu trying to tempt him? "You're the worst Yuu...You want me to turn into a monster? For you?" _As arrogant as ever..._ "I've resisted drinking from humans for all of these years! Even if I wanted to drink all of their blood...I have always resisted!" Yuu gave a guilty expression at Mika's words. "I held back to be able to see you again..." Yuu would never understand the suffering he'd had to endure. "But you always take everything so easy!" "You think this has been easy?" Yuu asked. "I cant be happy if you turned into a vampire!" Yuu clenched his hands into fists. "Tell me what to do! Because if you die, really die..." pointing a finger in Mika's face he yelled "I'll cry you know!" Mika quirked a blond brow. "So?" Yuu cried over a lot of things. "So I'm saying you need to live on!" Yuu exclaimed. "Even if its as a vampire!" "Become a monster? Just for you?" "Yes! Do you have such a problem with that?! I don't understand you!""I don't Expect you to understand!" Mika was getting nowhere with him. Yuu was just too stubborn. But then again, so was Mika. It just came down to who caved first.

Yuu shook with fury. "If you really wanna die, then just shut up and die!" Yuu said. A wave of sadness washed over Mika. Really thinking about it, he didn't really want to die. Now that he was here with Yuu. _If I dye, I would never see Yuu again. I wont be able to protect him. And I wont be able to save him from the humans and help him discover the truth..._ "Yuu, there's something I need to tell you." But Yuu slapped his hands over his ears. Turning away and blabbering to drown out Mika's words. "I don't listen to stupid people who give up on life so easily!" "Yuu..." "If you want me to hear you out, then drink my blood!" Yuu turned to face him again. "If you really wanna help me, then drink my blood, and live on..." Before Mika could react, Yuu grasped a shard of broken glass. Using it to slice open his forearm. Mika's eyes were drawn to the dark crimson streaming down Yuu's wrist so enticingly "I'll never forgive you, if you die without trying." *drip *drip The sweet, metallic smell of Yuu's blood erupted in the air with every drop that hit the ground. "You're a terrible person..." Mika whispered, his eyes still following the dripping blood. "Maybe," Said Yuu. "But you let this terrible person become part of your family." Mika gritted his teeth. It was clear Yuu wouldn't let him die. Mika wanted to die so badly the night they were all attacked by Ferid, but Krul hadn't allowed it either. He knew that Yuu would force the blood down his throat if it meant keeping him alive. "This sucks..." Mika sighed. "Its your fault if I become a monster." "Are you stupid?" Yuu scoffed. "Drinking a little of my blood wont make you a monster!" Mika's vision blurred with tears and he looked up at his friend. "No matter what you become, We will always be family!" Yuu said, smiling at him. Yuu's optimism reminded Mika of his own younger self. Before he lost his humanity. Even though his pain grew, his hope did as well. _I suppose if I have any reason to live, it would be for Yuu._ He was right, Mika had to go on living. Even if living hurt. Even if it was as a vampire. And he took comfort in the fact that Yuu would still stand by his side. Mika's heart swelled with so much emotion. This was going to happen...and if it really had to happen, it felt only right that his first was Yuu. "Yuu...it...it hurts..." Said Mika. Tears ran down his face. The tears felt like acid. "I want to drink blood..." He could barely choke out the words. "Sure," Said Yuu. "Drink up!" Still smiling, he held out his wrist. He seemed so happy to offer himself up to Mika, that he couldn't stand it any longer. The emotions in his chest hurt it such a good way, he felt like he was going to burst. Mika lunged for Yuu, tackling him in a hug as they both fell to the ground. _I love him..._

Mika had always loved Yuu in a brotherly way, but at that moment, that love for him felt so much stronger. So different than a love for a sibling. He couldn't explain it. He held Yuu closer as tears streamed faster from his eyes. He opened his mouth wide, gently placing his face against the column of Yuu's neck. He was so nervous he shook. Trying to concentrate on not tearing Yuu's neck like he had accidentally done to Krul. Clutching his shoulders, he let his aching fangs sink into his neck.

Unexpectedly, Mika tackled him again. But it wasn't like before when Mika was predator and Yuu was prey. Mika's whole body trembled against him as he held him close. Mikas hot tears wetting his shirt collar. Heat radiated from him like a fever. He wished Mika wouldn't cry. Mika was his touchstone. The only person who made he feel stronger, and that his life was worth living. And seeing Mika in the state he was in, so ready to give up on life, pained him. He had said terrible things to Mika, but only to get hi to this point. Just then he felt the tips of Mika's fangs against his skin. Holding his breath, Yuu tensed, expecting agony. There was a sharp twinge as his fangs pierced the surface of his skin. But as they sunk deeper into his neck, there wasn't the pain he was anticipating. Just an overwhelming fullness. Like his body was being melding with Mika's. There was a sense of connection he had never felt with him before. _How unexpected..._ "Mika..." Yuu whispered, "Welcome home."

 **Chapter 2**


End file.
